


[帝国组/ABO设定]薄冰

by StayOutOfTheFire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayOutOfTheFire/pseuds/StayOutOfTheFire
Summary: Alpha半藏×无性别黑百合，时隔很久的更新…我知道我的性癖变得很奇怪了！很短，意识流，走向不太正常，不喜欢的建议直接关闭退出。
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix





	[帝国组/ABO设定]薄冰

“你得知道，我没有性别，岛田先生。”

丝质的晚礼服从黑百合身上滑落，展露出她颜色暗淡的皮肤，她安静地走向靠在床上的半藏。对方端详着她的裸体：并不饱满的乳房，纤细的腰肢，残缺的生殖器。无论是大的还是小的阴茎，黑百合都没有。她乌紫的皮肤从小腹向下平缓地蔓延进双腿之间，只在原本该存在有性器官的位置有着浅淡的疤痕。

半藏招了招手让她坐在自己身边。他抚着她冰冷的臀部吻她。像含着一根从冰箱里拿出来的胶皮糖。不知怎么的，半藏突然想到这个比喻。他的手滑进黑百合的大腿之间，并上双指摸索她的洞穴。那是干涩逼仄的一处，在他的手指插入的时刻，黑百合金色的眼中竟然露出一丝嘲讽。或许是闻到半藏散发的信息素，她差点冷笑出声。感受不到刺激对神经被抑制过的特工而言才是正常现象，黑百合靠在半藏怀里，被温热的物体填满的感觉有点陌生了，她得回忆一阵子才行。

“你以前也是Alpha吗？”半藏突然问她。

“确实是。”

啊……漫长的前戏。黑百合抚摸着半藏粗大的阴茎根部，指腹偶尔轻轻带过浓密的耻毛。与其说是催情，倒不如说是为了排解无聊。慵懒的蛇看似温驯地攀在龙的身上，实际上连信子都懒得吐出来。她该事先准备润滑剂的，如果她知道半藏今晚要上她的话。黑百合想起来了，在她还是个Alpha的时候，做爱的快感是沿着小腹爬向身体的每一处的，类似于电流的刺激。半藏轻轻咳嗽一声，抽出仍旧干涩的两根手指，似乎有点难堪。

黑百合真的笑出声来。她跨上床，伏下身，翘起臀部，将发丝别到耳后，握住半藏的阴茎含进口中。半藏大腿内侧的肌肉骤然收紧，他靠在床上，倒吸一口冷气。黑百合的动作很轻，很慢，舌尖恰到好处地在每一个吞吐地周期向马眼上一抵。她抬起眼睛望向半藏，男人皱着眉毛，拳头攥得死紧，“够了。”他猛地扯住黑百合的长发，粗暴地把她的脑袋拎起来。

“怎么？像和尸体做爱吗？嗯，我想象的出来。”

半藏沉默着直起身，另一只手推着黑百合的肩膀，径直将她压在床上——他早料到对方不会还手。他的牙在寂静的夜里咯咯作响，黑百合的姿态让他狠狠地受了一番侮辱，于是强硬地、报复一般地拓开她沙漠一般干燥的窄穴。这个夜晚的欲望到现在为止已经变质了，从情欲变为单纯的泄愤。半藏的大脑一片混乱，他掐着黑百合的腰侧，极尽最大的力量顶进穴道深处，用温热的肉体撞击她冰凉的双臀。

但这个夜晚依旧寂静。一种无力感爬进半藏的内心。黑百合一声不吭地承受着他的愤怒，他们心照不宣地认定这是一种来自非人的蔑视，活着的人无论造成怎样的动静都无法撼动她麻木的神经。脸埋在床单里，她的呼吸仍然平缓，胸部按着缓慢的拍子一起一伏。有那么一刻半藏似乎触碰到了恐惧，可能她说的没错，他操着一具冰冷的躯体，就像在和死人做爱。

死亡……死亡又让半藏回想起他的弟弟。他仿佛又看见奄奄一息的源氏躺在地上，借着最后一口气嘶哑地指责他的冷血。他的手顺着黑百合的背脊摸下去，这曲线是女人没错，得到确认的他不禁松了口气，冲撞着因自己体温才变得温暖的阴道。摩擦的快感逐渐累加起来，半藏紧紧地盯着黑百合冷静的双眼，那双平静的金色眼睛。

她没有性别，连人类本身都不是，游离于生存和死亡之间，呼吸平静得仿佛只用一只手就能将她的存在完全撕碎。但黑百合是这个五年中最臭名昭著的杀手之一，她就像一张纸，存在于每个微小的碎片之中，永远能够逃逸，永远存在——非死非生中性地存在着。或许下个五年她还活着，或许她明天就会被黑爪其他的专员谋杀。黑百合轻轻地呼吸，从半藏身后望见窗外的雪花。

“下雪了，岛田先生。”

半藏装作没听见她的话，他还在努力地顶撞着黑百合的下体。奇怪的是，他并不能说服自己再兴奋起来，唯独这一次……黑百合已经被雪吸引走了注意力，半藏停下动作，将半软不软的阴茎抽出来。欲望从他的心中消退了，他看向窗外，确实下雪了。

黑百合反而没有嘲笑他的萎靡。她合上腿，全身赤裸着走向窗边，对着雪笑了。

岛田半藏接触过的女人是绵软的、温热的，而黑百合是坚硬的、冰冷的。他点上烟，黑百合残破的身躯曲线依然优美。与黑爪合作振兴岛田帝国或许并不是很好的主意，尤其是同意让黑百合来辅助自己做这件事。最终的代价很有可能就是自己的生命，但半藏不在乎了。

半藏靠在床上，对着天花板吐出一个烟圈。“你可以回去了。”

“祝你晚安。”

“晚安，黑百合。”


End file.
